Mission Survival: The Animated Series
Mission Survival: The Animated Series, often shortened to Mission Survival, is an American action-adventure animated web-exclusive series. It is based off the Mission Survival books by Bear Grylls and it aired on May 9, 2015 on Netflix. Plot Teenager Beck Granger is raised by his uncle after the deaths of his parents. He travels the world with his friends and they often find themselves in survival situations, facing up to dangerous animals, vicious enemies and the most extreme environments on earth. Characters Protagonists Beck Granger (Daryl Sabara)-The main character. After losing his parents at a young age, he was raised by his uncle, Sir Alan Granger. Years of travelling around the world with his parents have honed his survival skills and he often ends up in life-threatening situations. Alan Granger (Patrick Stewart)-Beck's uncle, originally born in London, England. He is trained in zoology, anthropology and survival. David and Mel Granger '''(voiced respectively by Michael Madsen and Christina Hendricks)-Beck's parents who died when he was young. '''Peter Samson (Will Friedle)-Beck's childhood friend. He knows little to nothing about survival, often preferring the comforts of the modern world. Bryony Harrison (Tara Strong)-Beck's childhood friend. Raised in the back country of Wyoming, she has knowledge of survival passed down from her maternal grandfather who is a Cheyenne shaman. Minor and recurring characters Professor Alberto Cruz (Andy Garcia)-An anthropologist from the University of Mexico City. He is close friends with Beck's uncle and it is revealed he is descended from Maya Indians. Francesca Cruz (Tara Strong)-Alberto's sassy but kind 15 year old daughter. John Mukele (Phil LaMarr)-A wildlife biologist and park ranger in Kenya. Christopher Sharpeyes (Rob Paulsen)-A biologist and member of a Pueblo tribe in New Mexico. Frank Two Rivers (Gil Birmingham)-A Shoshone biologist in Wyoming. Amanda Two Rivers (Grey Delisle)-A teenage Shoshone girl and Frank's niece. Dr. Han (George Takei)-A Chinese biologist and a friend of Beck's father. Professor Dimitrius Marinos (Jeff Bennett)-An archaeologist from the University of Athens. Olav Bergen (Maurice LaMarche)-The mayor of a small town at the edge of the Norwegian arctic. Raju (Brian George)-A wildlife conservationist and biologist from the University of Bangalore. Machahuka (Jeff Bennett)-The leader of an indigenous tribe in the Ecuadorean Amazon. Professor Luis Alvarez (Jess Harnell)-A wildlife biologist from the University of Quito. Mr and Mrs. Samson (voiced respectively by John Schneider and Virginia Madsen)-Peter's mother and father. While they are loving, they tend to be unadventurous, homebody-type individuals, with Peter going as far to say that his and Beck's adventures make his family vacations "look like The Odyssey". Boolabungura (Courtney B. Vance)-An Aboriginal elder. Jack Dawson (Jim Cummings)-An Australian bushman and wildlife biologist. Nadir (Alexander Siddig)-The leader of a Berber tribe in Algeria. He is fluent in English, Arabic and French (as Algeria was once colonized by the French). Angus McCullen (Billy Connolly)-A Scottish biologist and lecturer from the University of Edinburgh. Sarah Dugan (Kath Soucie)-A fellow Scottish biologist who is friends with Angus. Red Eagle (Michael Horse)-The chief of a Cree tribe in Alberta, Canada. Little Fox (Cree Summer)-A teenage Cree Indian and Red Eagle's granddaughter. Diana Swift Elk (Irene Bedard)-A wildlife biologist of Comanche descent. She is skilled at horse-riding and Peter at one point nicknames her "Pocahontas" (a reference to Irene Bedard's performance of the character in the Disney movie of the same name). Professor Pedro Ramirez (Hector Elizondo)-A Guatemalan biologist. List of episodes Season 1 1. The Law of The Jungle (May 9, 2015) Location: Guatemala Dangers: Jaguars, starvation, snakes, mosquitoes 15-year old orphan Beck Granger, his uncle Sir Alan Granger and friends, Peter and Bryony, are stranded in the Guatemalan rainforest with a local biologist. They must overcome the many dangers to escape. Animals featured Jaguar Scarlet macaw Spider monkey Boa constrictor Tamandua Toucan Tapir Mosquito 2. The Eye of The Tiger (May 16, 2015) Location: Karnataka, India Dangers: Leopards, poachers, snakes Beck and his friends are in India, assisting with a conservation project. This soon takes a deadly turn when they have to overcome poachers who have arrived in the jungle and the local wildlife. Animals featured Tiger Indian elephant Cobra Macaque Python Peacock Sloth bear Guar Wild boar Leopard 3. Strangers In Paradise (June 6, 2015) Location: Papua New Guinea Dangers: Crocodiles, flash floods, snakes Beck and his friends are in New Guinea and are caught in the middle of the monsoons and must use all their wits to survive. Animals encountered Cassowary Crocodile Fruit bat Python Tree kangaroo Wild boar 4. Survival of The Fittest (June 20, 2015) Location: Alberta, Canada Dangers: Grizzly bears, wolves, moose Beck and his friends are in the Canadian wilds where they must survive the dangerous wildlife-and the elements-with help from some local Native Americans. Animals encountered Grizzly Bald eagle Wolf Moose Bobcat Fox Raccoon Chipmunk 5. The Treasure of The Gods (July 4, 2015) Location: Greece Dangers: Wolves, bears, treasure smugglers While visiting a close friend of his uncle in Greece, Beck ends up in the path of some dangerous smugglers who are trafficking ancient artefacts and must survive them-as well as the wildlife of the mountains-using every trick in the book. Animals encountered Brown bear Wolf Wild boar Red deer Osprey Golden eagle Lynx 6. No Man Is An Island (July 18, 2015) Location: Hawaii Dangers: Sharks, wild boars, tropical storms Beck and Peter are in Hawaii, visiting Beck's long-lost cousin Adam (special guest star Josh Keaton), when a vicious storm strikes, leaving them trapped on the island. Beck must use every trick in the book to escape danger. Animals encountered Tiger shark Wild boar Dolphin Sea turtle Albatross Chameleon 7. Bridge Over Troubled Water (August 8, 2015) Location: Snake River, Wyoming Dangers: Bears, mountain lions, moose, bison While working in Wyoming with a pair of Shoshone biologists, Beck, Peter and Bryony are stranded in the wilderness when the Snake River floods. They must try to escape with every trick in the book. Animals encountered Wolf Black bear Bald eagle Cougar Bison Moose Bighorn sheep Bobcat 8. The Last Eden (September 12, 2015) Location: Borneo Dangers: Clouded leopards, snakes, poachers While working on a conservation project in Borneo, Beck and his friends must survive the dangers of the jungle and a gang of deadly poachers. Animals encountered Orangutan Clouded leopard Python Hornbill Macaque Bearded pig Sun bear Crocodile Cobra 9. Red In Tooth and Claw (September 26, 2026) Location: Zambia Dangers: Lions, wild dogs, rhinos Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts